precure elemental
by Memory-fire
Summary: one day in the land of jewels the dark crystal queen stole the 5 jewels of light ruby, emerald , sapphire, topaz, and diamond and used the five jewels to seal the queen / just before the queen sent her two mascots to search for the precure. (rewriting)(PIC (cure flare and the one for suite rush precure (used wrong pic) is kurodia yami) dawned by cotton star(fan fiction pen name))
1. Chapter 1 The cure Born From Courage

Hello its been a long time hows every one doing? I decided to rewrite my fanfic to get back the feeling I had back when I initially wrote it.  
>Since I had figured out some more of the plot lines this version would be more sounded story wise<br>so any how without further ado lets start

key:by themselves mean  
>(setting)<br>name: dialog  
>just general words is just me narrating the story<p>

The cure Born From Courage

(we begin the story with Natsuki's mom at the bottom step of the stairs leading into the 2nd floor)  
>Natsuki's mom: Natsuki, Natsuki you'll be late if you sleep anymore than that!<br>While Natsuki's mom shouting at her daughter to wake up, her daughter Natsuki is sleeping on her bed with her reddish hair (whom she inherited from her equally redheaded mother) disheveled , messy and generally all over the place like a lions mane, and below her left eye is a faint scar and finally  
>Natsuki : (eyes closed ) just 5 more min (opens one eye to revel her eye golden in color and sees the clock pointing at 7:45) uggg, MOOOOOOM!<br>(at the bottom of the stairs)  
>Natsuki's mom closing her eyes and putting her hand on her head<br>Natsuki's mom: oh boy, that girl  
>(on the second floor in the bathroom)<br>Natsuki trying to simultaneously brush her hair and teeth and washing her face at the same time  
>Natsuki:(thinking to her self) shoot I missed morning practice captain is going to be mad<br>Natsuki's mom: (from downstairs) Natsuki I made you toast hurry up  
>(and back to downstairs in the kitchen )<br>Natsuki' mom:she's going to be late again  
>and she said while sighing<br>and she raises her head at the sound of bang bang bang and grabs the toast and hands it to Natuski  
>Natuski: well Im off<br>she places the toast into her mouth and rushes to the door

(inside the classroom of 1st year class A)  
>ding dong dang dong chimed the bell and the sound of doors being sledded open and Natsuki rushed in<br>Natsuki:(out of breath) safe  
>and opens her hands in a manner most anime fans should know<br>teacher: nope  
>an she hits Natsuki on the head with a notebook<br>in the class room a green haired girl is sighing , a blue haired girl is smiling at the very manga and anime like scene, and last but not least a yellow hared girl who I trying to calm all the laughing children down but with no luck  
>teacher: daihou-san go stand outside please<br>Natsuki: ok

and the bell rings for lunch all the students gather their chairs and desk into groups with they're cliques and our protagonist sits with a green haired girl who's name is Aiyuu  
>Natsuki: Aiyuu- sama please lend me some of your lunch<br>clasping both of her hand together  
>Aiyuu: well that cant be helped seeing you well late to class once again<br>chuckles a bit  
>Aiyuu: how many times is it now<br>begins to place some of the rice and topping on to a top of her bento box to give to Natsuki  
>Aiyuu: there there eat now<br>gives to Natsuki while patting her on the head  
>Natsuki: Im not a dog!<br>They later asked for someone to give them a pair of chopsticks for natsuki's use  
>Natsuki: ne Ai~ I cant walk home with you today<br>Aiyuu: oh is it because you weren't there today for morning practice and your captain is going to give you an earful  
>Natsuki: oh how you know<br>Aiyuu: well I know all about you  
>Natsuki: darn it<p>

(after school its around 5)  
>Natsuki: even if she yells at me it wont change the fact that im still going to be late<br>she says while running home and looking down  
>?:Kyoko hurry I sensed something this way<br>a blond short haired boy around as tall as Natsuki is running while staring back at another blond person while his face but with longer hair  
>and suddenly both run into each other with both of them falling down and the guy slowly gets up and reaches his hand out<br>?:can you get up ?  
>Natsuki: thanx<br>Natsuki grabs his hand and looks up and they make eye contact, and for that moment the background turns white and time almost stood still  
>and Natsuki gets up<br>Kari: uno onii-chan the feeling is gone now  
>?: ah you're right , sorry for bumping into you<br>Natsuki: no its alright  
>both of them turn at the corner and natsuki instinctively followed them only to find the corner where they turned empty (save for 2 yellow colored cats with weird marks on they're foreheads )<br>Natsuki: Ok thats weird what ever I dont get paid enough to worry about people disappearing actually I dont get paid at all,  
>as she was walking she steps on something<br>Natsuki: huh (she bends down to find a 100 yen coin) ok

(the next morning in Natsuki bathroom)  
>Natsuki is brushing hair<br>Natsuki : well I dont have morning practice today so for once I might be early today

(outside on the street)  
>Natsuki is walking to school while munching on some bread and as she is walking she hears a crash in the opposite direction of the school<br>Natsuki: oh did something happen? Oh well I dont get paid enough to worry about sudden explosions in the morning actually I dont get paid at all (she then finds 100 yen coin and a 10 yen coin) oh (sweat drops) fine (starts running)

(place of explosion many people (mostly students and people who are out for a early walk/jog) are running away and in the center of all the commotion a women with dark red hair spiky where her head is making it look like a flame the person also has golden eyes)  
>?women: haha silly humans (holds out a shiny red gem, it starts glowing a dark red glow) you silly people of Land of Gates, your only use is for our queen. (the red gem is now taking energy from the people who are running away and the people faint)<br>Natsuki: what are you doing?  
>?Women: how are you still up (the red gem glows a bit) oh I see very well I will tell you 3 peaces of information you better remember it, 1 (holds out one finger) my name is Ruby, 2 (holds out 2 fingers) this gem here is a ruby 1 half of the legendary Land of Jewels treasure, 3 (3 fingers) now that you know this I cant let you out alive.<br>Natsuki: HAA! Then why tell me (snaps wrist back in a manzai style)  
>Ruby: Go Dark Ruby (holds out the ruby and a flash of dark red light lands on a tree)<br>the tree is then consumed by darkness and turns into a tree monster  
>Natsuki: I dont get paid enough for this (starts running)<br>Natsuiki runs but the tree uses razor leaf (by the way you cant run from a trainer battle )  
>?: watch out (bloks the razor leaf and its super effective)<br>being hit by the razor leaf ? loses 48 hp and a white puff of air pops out and when it fades away only a cat is left behind  
>Natsuki: cat!? (holds the cat up) you're a cat<br>?: Im not a CAT! (jumps) Im a tiger Kyo (points to a mark on his back) name's Kyon by the way, (bows) nice to meet you Kyo  
>Kyoko: it not the time for that (snaps wrist in a manzai style and grabs Kyon and Natsuki's hand and starts running) name's Kyoko<br>Dark tree: arrrrrr (uses vine whip)  
>Natsuki: watch out ! (runs a blocks Kyoko and Kyon)<br>A flash of red light appears  
>Natsuki:(slowly opens eyes) huh (holds out hands to check them) huh Im not hurt<br>?voice: you are one of the legendary warriors of Jewels. Here take this (gives a jewel phone to Natsuki)  
>Natsuki: a smart phone?<br>?Voice: just say Precure elemental up in a very loud voice  
>Natsuki: Oh well I dont get paid enough to worry about a monster attacking me and a person turning into a cat, wait no a tiger and a monster attacking me and then a light suddenly appearing out of nowhere and a voice telling me about Precures and what not and asking me to shout something weird actually I dont get paid at all<br>?voice: thank you for summing up the past few minutes  
>Natsuki: no its my job , Any how Precure elemental up!<br>Transformation scene please imagin that your self I dont get paid (more like I don't get paid) the describe underage girls clothing being changed by sparkling lights  
>Cure Flare: The fire of courage Cure Flare<br>why dont monster just attack when people are transforming is beyond me  
>Cure Flare: hey that would ruin the story<br>powers included with being a precure is breaking the fourth wall huh  
>Cure Flare: what forth wall?<br>Kyoko: uno who are you talking to?  
>Kyon: you're a legendary warrior precure<br>Dark Ruby: you idiot attack (points at the tree monster who is sad because his razor leaf was blocked by a protect)  
>cure flare jumps and kicks the tree the three falls down and uses razor leaf, cure flare doges and uses ember the tree roots sets on fire<br>Kyon : now Cure Flare Finnish it!  
>Cure flare: ok , The power of courage, (the gem on her uniform glows red) ruby fire (hlods out hands and a flamethrower is produced) hey do you have to use pokemon terminology to describe the fights ( no but, shut up im the writer)<br>the tree is returned to normal and Cure Flare detranforms  
>Natuski: (looks at the time ) oh no Im going to be late<br>Natsuki starts running and thats what you get for dissing the writer -.- then as she is running panels show that Kyon and Kyoko are sweatdroping

and now for your chibi styled preview (H) means human form  
>Kyoko(H): if a precure is like you im worried about our future<br>Kyon(H): well she seemed nice  
>Natsuki : I got yelled at again (sigh)<br>Aiyuu: Ki~  
>Natsuki: oh no its Ai<p>

Natsuki: next time The Second Precure is Born from friendship 


	2. Chapter 2The Second Precure is Born from

2nd rewrite :)

(A) animal form  
>(H) human form<p>

The Second Precure is Born from friendship

we begin this episode with Natsuki bringing snacks and tea to her new friends

Natsuki: so about this Prepure thing

Kyon(A): IT'S PRECURE, they are legendary warriors that defend the world kyo

Kyoko(H): um if you don't mind can I return to my tiger form, its hard to keep the transformation

Natsuki: wait you're a tiger too

Kyoko(H): yea, so?

Natsuki: no go ahead

a puff of smoke engulfs Kyoko and when it disappears only a tiny tiger is left

Natsuki and Kyon both fall on the ground because of Kyoko's sudden change in tone of voice

Kyon(A): you don't know (sweat drops)

Kyoko(A): I know nothing :)

Kyon(A): (face paw) our home world , the Land of Jewels was under attack of the imperial army of the

Land of Crystals whom our home land is connected to, kyo. Our Queen sealed the Queen of Land of Crystals with the legendary jewels Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, topaz and diamond. After sealing the queen the jewels broke into two one dark side and one light side. The Dark side was stolen by the imperial army of Crystals and the light side went into the Land of Gates, or earth in your world, The army of crystals seek to unseal their queen, but to do so they have to gather the 5 light side stones and have sufficient energy,kyo. Once they do they will use the Land of Gates' power to conquer all of the parallel worlds. Did you get that all, kyo

Kyoko(A): nothing Kyo

Kyon falls once again

Kyon(A): not you, her (points at Natsuki)

Natsuki: so basically I don't get paid enough to worry about some thing that might control the whole parallel world thing actually I don't get paid at all, but basically defeat crystal people equals saved world

Kyon(A): well yea also let me read this to you (holds out a peace of paper) it was written by our queen to you fellow precure.

Dear precures  
>I will now write what powers you will gain because of this mission<br>you will gain supper human strength and endurance when transformed  
>you will also have magic powers associated with your element<br>also apparently according to the elder you will gain the power  
>"to break the 4th wall constantly" what ever that means<br>(ojou sama laugh)

Kyon(A): that's what it says "the 4th wall"?

Natsuki: (looks at the screen and sighs)

(from outside)

A green haired brown eyed,Aiyuu was here because Natsuki's mother is out of town and she need food

Aiyuu: Na-chan I brought your dinner Oba-chan is out to day right

(inside)

Natsuki: oh no, Ai is here I have to hide you guys

(inside the hallway)

Aiyuu: Na-chan do you have a visitor because I heard you talking to someone?

Aiyuu walks into the room

Aiyuu: Na-chan what are you doing stuffing cats into your drawer 

Natsuki: decorating ?

Kyoko(A): IM NOT A CAT Kyo !

Aiyuu: huh?

Natsuki: they're not cats kyo! They're Tiger cats

Aiyuu: oh OK,

Natsuki: the black one is Kyon and the white one is Kyoko

Aiyuu: hen did you get them, and was that the reason you were late to class today

Natsuki: hahaha (thinking) well yea (out loud) so anyway lets go some where (grabs the two cats in one arm and the other grabs Aiyuu)

(at the park)

(Natsuki  
>Natsuki: its such a nice day<p>

Aiyuu: yea I wonder what the others are doing

Natsuki: yea oh hey 140 yen

(the sky turns dark and red)

Natsuki: and there goes my comeback

Aiyuu: what's happening

Natsuki grabs Aiyuu and runs in the opposite direction

Ruby: not so fast ! Go dark Ruby (the ruby sines a dark light on to the sprinklers and it turns into a monster)

sprinklers: arrrrr

Natsuki: Ai I'm sorry (lets go of Aiyuu's hand and gives her Kyoko and Kyon and runs towards the monster) Precure Elemental UP!

Aiyuu: Na-chan?

Cure Flare: The fire of courage Cure Flare

Cure Flare kicks the monster and the monster moves away using some water to push itself faster then it uses some water attack on Cure Flare and because of type match up Cure Flare is blown away

Cure: uggg

the monster is inching in on Cure Flare but suddenly Aiyuu steps in front of her and blocks

Aiyuu: I wont let you hurt my friend!

a light shows up

Aiyuu: what whats happening

?Voice: well Hi never thought two cure would awaken on the same day now here take it (a jewel phone) and do what your friend just did

Aiyuu: oh OK Precure Elemental UP

Cure Flora: the flower friendship cure flora

Cure Flare: huh what! Ai is a precure!

Ruby: Huh another one

Cure Flora uses razor leaf on the monster puncturing the hose so it cant run nor attack any more then

Cure flora : the power of kindness (the gem on her chest glows green) ,emerald flower (holds out hand and the sprinkler get purified

Ruby: Curses (disappears)

the cures detransform

Natsuki: (looks at Kyoko and Kyon) look like I have a lot of explanation to do huh ?

Aiyuu: yea you do (pats her on the head)

and now for your chibi styled preview

Aiyuu: so this precure thing is interesting  
>Natsuki: yea but in these thing shouldn't there be more than 2 of us (makes a sentai pose)<br>Aiyuu : well yea  
>Tsubasa: you're absolutely right<br>Both Aiyuu and Natsuki: Lantian-san !

Kyon:Next time a cure born from kindness! An airheaded otaku?


End file.
